


Use Your Words

by ExplodingDick



Series: Nipple Play/Lactation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sub Dean, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you've been leaking all week, like a girl, and trying to hide it from me? That wasn't a good plan, Dean. You know you're going to have to empty yourself somehow." Cas stroked Dean's nipple through his shirt, his thumb moving back and forth across across the hardening nub. </p><p>Dean's breath hitched in his throat. </p><p>"Would you like me to help you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Lactation is one of my favorite kinks and there need to be more fics with it. 
> 
> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

Dean looked down at the wet spots on his t-shirt and groaned, removing his shirt and changing it for a fresh one for the second time today. 

When his chest had started lactating last week, he'd been devastated. He'd learned about this back in high school. It happened to about a fifth of young adults in their twenties, usually indicating that the person has "sexually submissive tendencies."

It was all a big fat load of shit if you asked him. He and Cas were in a perfectly equal relationship, and neither of them were into any of that weird kinky stuff. 

Cas didn't know about this yet, but Dean would have to tell him soon. Hiding it was becoming a chore.

"Dean?" Dean was startled out of his thoughts as Cas entered the bedroom. "I'm going out to get groceries." His eyes fell on the top half of Dean's body. "Did you change your shirt?" he asked casually. 

"Yes. I-" Dean began, but Cas was already across the room, picking up Dean's discarded shirt to examine it. 

Cas gasped and Dean looked away, his face reddening. "Dean, are you... lactating?"

The man's silence was answer enough. 

Cas walked over to the blushing man, placing a finger under his chin so that Dean would meet his eyes. "This isn't anything to be ashamed of." His voice was low and soft, comforting.

"Yeah but, Cas, I- I'm not 'submissive.' You know that."

Castiel shook his head. "I don't know that, Dean. Not really. I think we can both agree that you have difficulty voicing your desires, your preferences, in bed. My guess is that you have a hard time even recognizing what they are."

Immediately, Cas could sense Dean closing up, withdrawing into himself. "But let us leave that conversation for another time," he added, hoping to soothe the other man. 

He ran a hand down Dean's chest, letting it linger just above a nipple. "How long have you been lactating?" he asked quietly, as if afraid of spooking Dean. 

"About a week," he confessed, starting to realize that Castiel might be upset at him for keeping it a secret for so long.

Castiel exhaled shakily. But instead of sounding disappointed, he sounded almost aroused. "Do they hurt, Dean? I'm sure they do. A week is an extremely long time for tits to go unmilked."

Dean groaned. Did Cas just refer to his chest as 'tits'? He should not find that hot. "They're a little s-sore," he responded, managing to string together a sentence despite his growing arousal.

Cas smirked, obviously seeing the effect his words had on Dean, "So you've been leaking all week, like a girl, and trying to hide it from me? That wasn't a good plan, Dean. You know you're going to have to empty yourself somehow." Cas stroked Dean's nipple through his shirt, his thumb moving back and forth across across the hardening nub. 

Dean's breath hitched in his throat. 

"Would you like me to help you?"

Dean nodded eagerly, having lost all will to lie for the sake of dignity. His nipples were hard now, droplets of milk beginning to leak through his shirt again.

Cas smiled at the display, his other hand coming up to play with the second nipple. He flicked and pulled at them. He tweaked them between his thumb and index finger. Cas rubbed the damp material of the shirt against them, eliciting a moan of pain mixed with pleasure from the other man. 

"Cas," Dean breathed, "I'm sore." As much as he enjoyed the pinpricks of pain, the fullness in his chest was becoming unbearable. 

Cas smirked. "What do you want, Dean? Tell me."

"I- I want you to s-suck on my..." 

"On your what, Dean?"

"Right h-here," Dean replied, pointing to his nipples timidly. 

Cas smiled. He ducked his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling. 

Dean whined. "Not through my shirt," he said, exhasperated. 

Cas grazed his nipple with his teeth before pulling away. "Then tell me, Dean. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Dean took a deep breath. "S-suck on my nipples, Cas. Suck on my tits."

Cas' breath hitched. "Do you want me to drink your milk? You want me to taste you?"

Dean nodded frantically.

"Words. I need you to use your words."

"Yes. Yes, Cas. Please."

"Okay. Okay, I've got you." Cas pulled Dean's shirt off of him, gasping at the sight of his puffy nipples and his slightly enlarged chest. He brushed a finger over one nipple, satisfied when a droplet of milk easily appeared on the pad of his thumb. Cas brought it to his mouth, tasting it and smirking. Wordlessly, he ducked down and began to lick at Dean's nipples, one and then the other. 

Dean groaned. "Cas, this isn't helping. I need it now. Please."

Cas smiled. "Good boy. Boys who ask with their words always get what they want." And with that, the heat of Cas' mouth was wrapped around one of Dean's nubs, suckling forcefully.

Dean threw his head back with a cry. Cas sucked like he was greedy for it, as if he were starving. His hand came up to grasp Dean's other tit, squeezing out a bit of milk to give it some semblance of relief. 

When the thin stream of milk subsided, Cas pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth and giving Dean a satisfied smirk. "You taste so sweet, Dean."

Dean was breathing heavily, his neck and chest flushed pink."The other one. It's so heavy." Cas opened his mouth to say something but Dean interjected, desperation clear in his voice. "Suck on my tit. Please."

Satisfaction showed on Cas' face before he latched onto the other nipple, Dean throwing his head back once more.

When Cas had sucked Dean dry, they curled up in bed, sated and happy. "Thank you," Dean breathed, reveling in the feeling of an empty chest, and, admittedly in the tenderness his nipples felt after having been thoroughly sucked. 

"I'm so proud of you," the other man replied. "You spoke up about what you wanted. And you let me take care of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips.

He slept soundly that night. Cas assumed that it was because, for once, Dean let himself be the little spoon.

 

 


End file.
